


Рождественский подарок

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Time, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Если честно, он даже не мог вспомнить, что сподвигло его записать номер Джеймса под таким необычным именем, когда он мог обойтись смайликом с сердечком вместо одной из гласных букв его имени.





	Рождественский подарок

**Author's Note:**

> в науке смыслю не так много, так что если что-то покажется вам набором слов, то это и есть набор слов.
> 
> коллаж к фф [здесь](https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/187055625059/missed-call-i-love-you)

Тони знал, что отправлять Стива и Барнса за мороженым — глупая затея. Куда проще было заказать доставку на дом, ну или на худой конец попросить сына сгонять в ближайший супермаркет. Однако Питер был занят. Он работал в лаборатории над чем-то, что называлось «не твоего ума дело, пап». И, может быть, Тони и обиделся бы, когда услышал это недружелюбную фразу, сказанную с ярко-выраженным недовольством, если бы никогда не оказывался в такой же ситуации: он и сам не любил, когда Питер или Стив лезли в его дела и чертовски сильно ненавидел Роджерса за его упрямство, с которым тот пытался выяснить, не планирует ли Тони конец света.

А он ведь налажал всего лишь один раз, когда создал Альтрона. Неужели так сложно поверить, что подобного больше не повторится?

— Можно я хотя бы воспользуюсь твоим телефоном? — спросил Тони, внимательно глядя на Питера. — Стиву позвоню.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Пит с улыбкой, а потом снял лабораторные очки, взял предметное стекло от микроскопа и, намазав его чем-то, поднялся на вертолетную площадку.

Тони быстро набрал номер Стива, тыкнув по его имени в списке последних исходящих вызовов. Долгие гудки только вывели Старка из себя. Стив, как обычно, не брал трубку. Как и все пенсионеры, несмотря на свою молодость и сообразительность, Стив вечно не слышал свой телефон. Набрав номер еще раз, он прослушал примерно шесть гудков, когда вдруг осознал, что наверху что-то вибрирует.

Поднявшись по лестнице на второй этаж лаборатории, Тони обнаружил звонящий телефон Стива, валяющийся среди его бумаг. Смешное фото Питера и надпись: «Сынуля» растопили сердце Старка, и он улыбнулся, поняв, что его супруг не такой уж мужлан.

Недолго думая, Тони сбросил вызов и решил позвонить второму суперсолдату, который любезно вызвался пойти со Стивом, чтобы тот снова не замерз во льдах. Старк не стал искать его номер в огромном списке контактов Питера (если честно, он даже не был уверен, что этот номер там есть) и набрал по памяти (к счастью, номер Барнса отличался от капитанского исключительно двумя цифрами — третьей и пятой), и поднес телефон к уху.

Гудки не заставили себя долго ждать. Томные и долгие, казалось они длились бесконечно. Слушая нудное гудение, Тони мысленно отправил Барнса в список консервативных пенсионеров, отказывающихся использовать все блага современной цивилизации.

— Ты все еще звонишь отцу? — поинтересовался вышедший с вертолетной площадки Питер.

— Нет, теперь Барнсу, — сообщил Тони, и Пит сразу же изменился в лице. — В надежде, что хотя бы один из них знает, как пользоваться телефоном. Всё в порядке?

— Д-да, — буркнул Питер, — всё в порядке. Мне нужен _мой_ телефон.

— Ладно, эта Снежная Королева всё равно не берет трубку, — ответил Тони.

За тот короткий миг, когда Тони убрал телефон от лица, собираясь сбросить вызов, и прежде, чем Питер в спешке забрал гаджет из его рук, быстро заблокировав экран, кое-что бросилось в глаза. Старк поднял брови, с ужасом осознавая, что только что увидел на экране смартфона.

_Я люблю тебя_  
_вызов…_

С непониманием Тони посмотрел на Питера, который весь раскраснелся и, кажется, прямо сейчас был готов выпрыгнуть в окно, лишь бы ускользнуть от отчаянного и злого взгляда отца, от его холодности и непонимания. Была лишь одна проблема — веб-шутеры остались внизу, в сумке с остальным барахлом, которое Питер предпочитал держать поближе к себе на случай возникновения внештатной ситуации.

Они переглянулись, но Питер почти сразу же отвел взгляд. Он боялся заговорить первым, потому что не был в уверен в том, что видел его отец. А Тони как будто пытался быть хорошим родителем, как всегда завещал Стив, и не решался говорить на эмоциях, которые сейчас, к слову, зашкаливали.

Из ступора их вывели открывшиеся двери лифта. Стив и Барнс, о чем-то беззаботно болтая, тащили в каждой руке по ведерку мороженого и шли прямо к лаборатории Старка. Роджерс даже улыбнулся, поймав взгляд мужа.

— Я его убью, — Тони всё-таки сорвался. Улыбка Барнса раздражала до чертиков, и виной тому было мрачное лицо сына, за которого Тони всегда стоял горой.

— Стой, папа, нет, — шепотом начал Питер, надеясь, что супервулканский слух — это всё выдумки. — Он ничего не знает, он здесь ни причем. Не говори. Не говори ему. Пожалуйста.

— То есть…

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — умоляюще попросил Питер. Тони взглянул на него с недоверием и сомнением.

Тони не успел ответить. Открыв стеклянные двери, два друга перешагнули порог лаборатории с самыми довольными улыбками, какие только могли быть на их лицах, с красными то ли от холода, то ли от смеха щеками и совершенно одинаковыми щенячьими взглядами. Подойдя к мужу, Стив легко чмокнул его в щеку, и Тони поежился — кончик его носа был таким ледяным, как будто его только что вытащил из той ледяной глыбы, что служила ему домом почти семьдесят лет.

— Прости, — Стив улыбнулся, — мы задержались. Пришлось идти в другой супермаркет, чтобы найти твое любимое мороженое с пеканом и кленовым сиропом.

— Мог бы позвонить, — съязвил Тони. — Или хотя бы ответить на звонок.

— Я забыл телефон, — попытался оправдаться Роджерс, продолжая довольно лыбиться.

— А ты? — как-то злобно спросил Тони у Барнса, который глупо пожал плечами и, поставив на стол ведерко с тем самым мороженым с кленовым сиропом, полез рукой в карман. На экране высветился непринятый вызов.

— Шкет, ты звонил мне? Снова хотел, чтобы я принес тебе киндер-сюрприз?

Питер вздрогнул, помотал головой, расстроенно поджав губы, и поспешил вернуться в свое укромное место в лаборатории, что была этажом ниже.

— Это я звонил с его телефона, — буркнул Тони недовольно. — И переоденьтесь, ей богу. Гляжу на ваши куртки и мерзну.

Барнс вышел из лаборатории первым и быстро спустился в свою комнату. Скинул куртку и тяжелые ботинки, заменив их растянутой футболкой и старыми дырявыми кедами — единственными в его гардеробе, нескользящими по мраморным ступенькам Башни.

Натянув футболку, он взял расческу, встал напротив зеркала и, заплетая растрепанные ветром волосы в хвост, с улыбкой смотрел на отражающееся в гладкой поверхности ведерко с мороженым, которое он купил специально для Питера.

Закончив прихорашиваться, Барнс взял ведерко и направился прямиком в лабораторию, где видел Питера в последний раз, по пути заглянув на кухню и взяв две ложки.

Парень сидел возле микроскопа, возился со стеклами и пинцетом. Лабораторные очки лежали на столе возле микроскопа. Привалившись к двери, Джеймс какое-то время просто наблюдал за ним, за тем, как сосредоточенно тот работал над очередным проектом (Питер совершенствовал паутину и проверял её стойкость к холоду, и Барнс, кажется, единственный в этой Башне, кто знал об этом). Мигающая разноцветными огнями елка, которую Ванда соорудила из шариков и гирлянды, вносила долю праздника в это слишком серьезное помещение.

Питер заметил его случайно. Должно быть, сработало его паучье чутье или как там он называл свою интуицию, но Джеймс улыбнулся, когда парень поднял на него взгляд. На немой вопрос «Можно войти?» он получил такой же немой ответ-кивок.

— Вот, — Джеймс поставил на стол ведерко с мороженым, рядом положив две ложки, — купил специально для тебя. Веганское клубничное мороженое на кокосовом молоке.

— Я не голоден, — Пит помотал головой.

— Да брось, я знаю, что это твое любимое мороженое. Стив, конечно, пытался меня убедить, что ты предпочитаешь тот адский коктейль из фисташек и перца чили, но я-то знаю, что ты любишь больше.

Губы Питера тронула едва заметная улыбка. _Джеймс знает, ну конечно_.

— Что ты хочешь? — прямо спросил он, отложив наконец в сторону пинцет и предметное стекло, с которым возился всё то время, пока Барнс наблюдал за ним.

— Ты слишком грустный, — сказал Джеймс и протянул ему одну из ложек. Сев на свободный стул, он взял ведерко с мороженым и быстро открыл крышку. — Расскажешь, в чём дело?

— Не расскажу.

— Ну, тогда, хотя бы разделишь со мной это мороженое? Давай, шкет. Не могу смотреть на тебя, когда ты грустишь.

— Так не смотри, — грубо буркнул Питер, принюхиваясь. Клубничный аромат так и манил.

— Размечтался, — с улыбкой ответил Джеймс и протянул ему мороженое. — Давай, первая ложка твоя.

Барнс почерпнул мороженое своей ложкой и поднес её к губам Питера. Тот, немного помявшись, всё-таки открыл рот и съел предложенное мороженое, разом повеселев.

— Ну, так и в чем причина твоей грусти?

— Мне семнадцать, тебе не понять.

— Кто-то разбил тебе сердце? — аккуратно поинтересовался Джеймс и был уверен, что не прогадал. — Скажи кто это, и я надеру ему задницу.

— Ты не сможешь.

— Это почему?

— Потому что я ничего тебе не скажу, — неловко передразнил его Питер и взял ещё мороженого. — Да и с чего ты взял, что кто-то разбил мне сердце?

— Тебе семнадцать. А в семнадцать у большинства две проблемы: учеба и разбитое сердце. Первое, само собой, отпадает.

— Давай просто насладимся мороженым, ладно? Без подробного разбора моих подростковых проблем.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джеймс. — Мы встретили Илона Маска в магазине.

— Он был на моем дне рождения в прошлом году, — рассмеялся Питер.

— Так вот почему он узнал Стива, — воскликнул Джеймс, делая вид, что удивился.

— Ой, да иди ты, — Питер стукнул его ложкой по левому плечу. Звон от удара прошелся по всей лаборатории.

***

— Барнс, отстань от Питера, — нервно буркнул Старк, зайдя в лабораторию.

Питер сидел в окружении голограммных окон. Это был один из первых признаков того, что он работал над чем-то серьезным. Может, над проектом для поступления в колледж, а может, готовился шокировать весь мир своими идеями. Краем глаза Тони разглядел знакомую ему цепочку химический формул, составляющих паутину Человека-паука.

— А я и не пристаю, — отозвался Джеймс. — Мы зависаем вместе. Он ботанит, а я веселюсь и впитываю знания.

— Игры в репетитора не для всех, — огрызнулся Старк.

— Пап, он мне не мешает, — вмешался Питер, оторвавшись от голограммного экрана с формулой паутины.

— Ты уверен, дорогой? — Тони подошел ближе. Питер сжал губы и кивнул.

— Старк, не порти нам веселье. К тому же ему всё ещё нужен подопытный кролик для испытаний своей паутины.

— Паутины? — Тони всё еще смотрел на Питера. — Ты снова её дорабатываешь?

— Да, — начал объяснять Пит. — После встречи с тем ледяным парнем пытаюсь сделать её устойчивой к низким температурам. Думаю, если подобрать идеальное значение энтропии и перераспределить энергию, получаемую в процессе изменения агрегатного состояния вещества, паутина сможет оставаться эластичной и липкой даже, если отпустить ее в сосуд с жидким азотом.

— Борешься с шоковой заморозкой? — тут же заинтересовался Тони. — Это похвально. А инвалид тебе зачем?

— Ну, он единственный в этом доме, кто может сунуть руку в жидкий азот. Вибраниум — чудесный металл с великолепным набором свойств.

— Возьми у отца щит и суй его куда захочешь, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Не советую, — рассмеялся Барнс, повернувшись к Старку. — Ты даешь плохие советы сыну, в курсе? Иди к Стиву и не мешай нам мутить науку.

— Мутить науку? Ты что, у нас в мафиози заделался?

Барнс закатил глаза.

Тони нахмурился. Под его пристальным взглядом Питер выпрямил спину и сглотнул. Он избегал встречи с отцом уже четыре дня. Пропадал подолгу в школе, чуть что срывался на миссии, а вчера вечером и вовсе спрятался под кроватью, до последнего сомневаясь, что это сработает. И то ли Карен была слишком молчалива, то ли отец решил, что, если Питер захочет поговорить, то сам придет. Но он надеялся, что Тони просто забил.

Однако нынешний интерес, похоже, прямое следствие этой игры в прятки. Тони подловил его так, чтобы тот не смог убежать. Но какой в этом смысл?

— Пап, всё нормально. Он мне не мешает.

— Ты уверен? — отец поднял брови, наклонив голову. Питер знал этот взгляд: он всегда так делал, когда пытался через иронию донести до Стива правду, не желая произносить её вслух. — А мне казалось, этот взрослый дядя тебя достает.

— Джим мне помогает, — выдохнул Питер, неловко переглянувшись с Барнсом. — Всё нормально.

— Старк, что не так? — спросил Баки, устав от странных намеков. Он, конечно, не гений, но и не идиот. — Ничего я не сделаю твоему пацану. Или боишься, что он переплюнет папашку и совершит такой прорыв в науке, которого тебе никогда не видать?

Тони прищурился и фыркнул, посмотрев на Барнса.

— Вообще-то, время ужина, — сказал он и вышел из лаборатории. Приклеенная на дверь мишура упала на пол.

***

— А я тебе говорю, что «Скрытая угроза» — худший фильм из всех, — Питер улыбнулся.

Он наблюдал за Джеймсом, который со всей старательностью суперсолдата пытался определить, под каким углом лучше бить по шару.

Весь вечер они играли в бильярд. Питер правил не знал, поэтому просто наслаждался игрой. Победа не была его целью, так что, когда его кий не попадал по шару, только смеялся и пожимал плечами. Улыбался, когда ловил смеющийся взгляд Джеймса, и сглатывал, когда тот вдруг оказывался слишком близко.

— Ты последний фильм вообще видел? — возмутился Джеймс, отвлекшись от своего занятия. — Я чуть не уснул в кино.

— Ты уснул, — усмехнулся Пит. — Мы рядом сидели на премьере.

— Ну вот, значит знаешь, что я не вру.

— Да, но знаю, что ты ошибаешься. Если бы в восьмом эпизоде появился Джа-Джа Бинкс, он несомненно стал бы самым отвратительным фильмом в истории.

— Но Джа-Джа классный! — возмутился Джеймс, положив кий на бильярдный стол. — «О мой-мой, моя-твоя любить».

— Джа-Джа ужасен. И ты выбрал самую ужасную из всех его реплик.

— Эта фраза полна любви, — улыбнулся Барнс, облокотившись рукой о стол. — Но ты ещё мал, чтобы это понять.

— Ну конечно. Мал, — разочарованно повторил Питер. — А ты фанат глупого гунгана. И вообще, Джа-Джа — истинный владыка ситхов, ты не можешь этого отрицать. Слишком много доказательств. И как он поддерживал Палпатина, когда Падме Амидала не присутствовала на Совете, помнишь?

— Я не настолько задрот, прости, — Джеймс развел руками. — Сложно спорить о чем-то, что ты впервые посмотрел три месяца назад.

— Ну, тогда давай поиграем, — предложил Питер и, подойдя ближе, взял кий Барнса в руки. — О, а твой лучше. И легче. Можно, я попробую?

Джеймс улыбнулся, кивнув. Питер долго примерялся, ходил вокруг, пытаясь решить, с какой стороны лучше бить, а Барнс тупо наблюдал за всеми этим, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы дать совет. Кажется, ему пора устроить мастер-класс для этого ребенка. В конце концов, когда Питер в очередной раз поменял положение, Джеймс не выдержал.

— Правильная стойка – половина успеха, — начал Джеймс и подошел к Питеру. Взял в руки свободный кий и стал показывать, как это правильно делается. — Вот здесь, в десяти сантиметрах от тяжелого конца, обхватываешь. Смотри, чтобы кий не болтался, но и сильно не напрягайся. Тонкий конец кладешь перпендикулярно столу. Правую ногу ставишь аккурат под ладонь правой руки. Левую можешь оставить так.

Питер делал всё ровно так, как его учил Джеймс, повторял движения и каждый раз проверял, не сдвинулась ли нога или не соскользнула ли ладонь. Он подставил левую руку под кий, упираясь ладонью в зеленую тканевую поверхность. Потребовалось еще немного времени, чтобы правильно положить голову — на десять сантиметров выше кия.

Убедившись, что стоит правильно, Питер принял следующую команду — ударил ровно по центру шара, который, оттолкнувшись от стенок, в итоге провалился в угловую лузу слева от него.

— А это не так легко, — выдохнул Питер, выпрямившись. — Когда ты бьешь, всё кажется гораздо проще.

— Годы тренировок.

— Ты хотел сказать века, да?

Питер рассмеялся. Джеймс осторожно улыбнулся, но никак не мог придумать достойный ответ на колкость парня. Он уже поспорил с Питом о самом ненавистном персонаже, подразнил тем, что его кий слишком большой для его ста семидесяти трех сантиметров и даже посмеялся над тем, что ему завтра в школу, забыв про рождественские каникулы.

Это неловкое, затянувшееся молчание прервал Старк. Улыбка пропала с лица Питера, и он молча передал Барнсу кий — его очередь бить по шарам, а сам отошел в сторону, встал прямо под лампой.

— Кто выигрывает? — спросил Тони, оценивающе оглядев стол и оставшиеся на нем два шара.

— Никто, — ответил Барнс. Взяв мел, он стал натирать им конец кия. — Мы играем ради удовольствия, а не на какие-то там очки.

— А зря. Можно же играть на что-нибудь поинтереснее. У нас всегда были дикие ставки, когда я играл в колледже.

— Играли на деньги?

— Лучше, — Тони ухмыльнулся. К его сожалению Барнс по-прежнему натирал кий мелом, вместо того, чтобы ударить по шару и загнать его в лузу. — Сумасшедшие ставки, вроде того, чтобы пригласить кого-то на свидание или облить декана водой. Однажды проигравшему пришлось всю неделю делать чужую домашку по обязательным гуманитарным предметам.

— Знай, — начал Барнс, посмотрев на Питера, — всё задротническое, что в тебе есть, это от него. Несмотря на все его рассказы о крутых вечеринках. Всё это блеф. И играть в бильярд он не умеет.

— Умею. Хочешь, сыграем партию прямо сейчас? — с вызовом спросил Старк.

Питер тяжело вздохнул. Прошла неделя, и отец сменил тактику. Теперь, вероятно, его жертвой станет Джеймс, которого он будет отвлекать всеми возможными способами, лишь бы отвадить от Пита. Это был уже третий такой случай за неделю.

— Я не буду с тобой играть, Старк, — ответил Барнс, и Питер бегло глянул на него. — Видишь, я нянчусь с твоим сыном. И мы просто отлично проводим время, правда, шкет?

— Ага, — пробормотал Питер себе под нос. — Но, если честно, мне пора вернуться в лабораторию. Я же говорил тебе, что не стоит задерживаться.

— Перестань, — возмутился Джеймс, полностью развернувшись к Питеру и забыв о том, что где-то здесь мечется Старк. — У тебя каникулы, расслабься.

— У науки каникул не бывает, — слабо улыбнулся младший Старк. — Увидимся позже.

И ушел, больше ничего не сказав.

В лаборатории все еще горел свет. Питер, вероятно, забыл его выключить, когда принял предложение Джеймса поиграть в бильярд. Зайдя, он первым делом натянул халат, чтобы не испачкать домашнюю одежду в паутине (кажется, это была его последняя неиспорченная пижама) и надел очки.

Лаборатория давно для него стала полноценной жилой зоной. Здесь он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке: знакомое окружение, куча приборов и компьютеров, всякие крутые научные штучки, и Карен, которая болтала с ним, когда становилось совсем плохо. Питер постоянно ее дорабатывал, обучал, так что постепенно она всё больше становилась похожей на него самого — говорила его фразами, разделяла кое-какие взгляды и хранила молчание, пока её о чем-нибудь не спрашивали.

Как бы он ни пытался, но сосредоточиться на работе не мог. Формулы кружили перед глазами, но не вызывали в нем абсолютно никакого интереса. И он думал не о паутине и не о поступлении в колледж на следующий год. Он думал о Джеймсе, о том, как тот учил его забивать шары в лузы, как спорил о «Звездных войнах», как сказал отцу, что «нянчится» с ним. От последнего почему-то было тошно.

Но Питер всё понимал. Ему семнадцать, а Джеймсу почти сто (или уже?), за его плечами не лучшая жизнь, тяжелый груз прошлого на сердце. Разве ему может быть дело до чувств подростка, который едва может говорить о чем-то, кроме научной фантастики и текущих проектов? Да к тому же Питер — сын его лучшего друга, на что тут вообще можно рассчитывать?

Вздохнув, Питер крутанулся на стуле, ловко развернулся и остановился как раз напротив голограммного экрана, изображающего модель паутины. Коснувшись рукой, он вытащил оттуда один из компонентов, который посчитал лишним уже давно, как вдруг услышал, что за спиной открылась дверь.

— Эй, шкет, что не так? — Джеймс подошел и развернул стул так, чтобы взглянуть в его лицо.

— Всё в порядке, — Питер пожал плечами, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем таком он спрашивает.

— Нет, не в порядке. Складывается ощущение, что я чего-то не знаю. Ты убежал, не сказав ни слова, а Старк вдруг решил, что ему нравится проводить со мной время. Но я-то знаю, что он предпочел бы, чтобы я от вас съехал.

— А ты хочешь съехать?

— Не хочу, — Джеймс помотал головой и наконец сел на стул, что стоял рядом со столом с микроскопом. Елочка из шаров качнулась. — Что я буду делать где-то там, где нет тебя? С кем буду есть веганское мороженое ночью перед теликом? Ну, чего ты хмурый такой? Всё ещё страдаешь из-за того, кто разбил тебе сердце?

— Никто не разбивал мне сердце, — прочистив горло, сказал Питер. — Я в порядке, Джим. Правда.

— Тогда выключай свою эту шаманскую машину и пошли, мы не закончили партию, — Джеймс улыбнулся и, поднявшись, протянул Питеру руку. — Я налью тебе пунша.

***

— Мы можем поговорить?

Питер оторвал сонный взгляд от своей чашки кофе. Аромат шел приятный, но не бодрил, а сил поднять чашку и сделать глоток не было. В последней стычке ему здорово досталось. После химических бомб мысли в голове все еще путались, но Брюс заверил, что это никак не отразилось на его здоровье.

— И не пытайся убежать, — предупредительно сказал Старк, садясь рядом с такой же чашкой.

— А это обязательно? — вздохнул Питер. У него не было сил даже на побег.

— Да. Ты же не просто так две недели прятался от меня.

— Я прятался, потому что не хочу говорить о том, о чем ты хочешь со мной поговорить.

— И о чем же, ты думаешь, я хочу поговорить?

В отличие от Питера, Тони мог пить кофе, и парень немного завидовал ему. Наклонившись, он кое-как сделал небольшой глоток, но лучше не стало: туман в голове никуда не делся, а отец, похоже, не собирался сдаваться, нагло пользуясь слабостью сына.

Питер говорить не хотел. Казалось, имя контакта «Я люблю тебя» должно было сказать всё за него, но нет, это работало не так, как он думал. Если честно, он даже не мог вспомнить, что сподвигло его записать номер Джеймса под таким необычным именем, когда он мог обойтись смайликом с сердечком вместо одной из гласных букв его имени.

Может, так он хотел выделить его из своего огромного списка контактов, с кучей бесполезных номеров, по которым он никогда не звонил.

Может думал, что это забавно, записать кого-то так, чтобы никто другой не догадался, кто тебе звонит.

А может, всё было проще: он знал, что никогда не услышит от Джима слова, которые так хотел сказать ему. Возможно, тогда ему показалось забавным, видеть эти слова на экране и знать, что звонит Джеймс. Или нравилось думать, что это не имя контакта, а часть сообщений, которые тот ему иногда писал.

** _Я люблю тебя_ **  
_Какой молочный коктейль тебе взять?_

** _Я люблю тебя_ **  
_Что лучше посмотреть «Симсонов» или «Футураму»?_

** _Я люблю тебя_ **  
_Где твой отец прячет сахар?_

** _Я люблю тебя_ **  
_Это Джим._

Вместо ответа, Питер уткнулся мертвым взглядом в поверхность стола. Он буравил его, как будто надеялся, что в один момент его глаза станут лазерами и прожгут невероятно дорогое дерево.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, — тихо сказал Старк, поняв, что начал слишком грубо и неэтично. — И просто хочу знать, что с тобой всё в порядке.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — монотонно пробормотал Питер. Он так привык к этой фразе, что она уже не требовала усилий.

— Тогда объясни, что творится между тобой и Барнсом?

— Он со мной нянчится. Развлекается. Веселится. Учит играть в пул.

— А на самом деле? — Тони прищурился, взглянув на сына. Он хотел знать правду и надеялся, что Питер расскажет всё, как есть, по собственному желанию. — Что между вами на самом деле?

— Между нами ничего нет, — сглотнул Питер, едва сдерживая накатившие вдруг слезы. — И не будет. Тебе не о чем волноваться.

— Я его убью, если он только тронет тебя пальцем, — со всей отцовской заботой произнёс Тони.

— Папа! — воскликнул Питер, вконец расстроившись.

— Он тебе не пара, серьезно. Почему бы тебе не найти кого-нибудь своего возраста? Пригласи на свидание одну из своих одноклассниц, попробуй. Забудешь об этом солдафоне, а я не схвачу сердечный приступ.

Питер хотел нагрубить отцу. Не из-за того, что тот давал глупые советы, которым сам не следовал, и не из-за того, что лез в его жизнь, когда никто не просил. А из-за того, что не доверял, считал, будто Питер может обвести его вокруг пальца и обмануть.

— А как скоро ты забыл о Стиве, когда вы «расстались» два года назад? — Питер вздернул подбородок и попытался нагло улыбнуться.

— Это не та ситуация, — попытался выкрутиться Старк.

— Ты сказал ему? Сказал, что видел? — спросил Питер, сжав губы, и вздохнул с облегчением, когда отец помотал головой. Стив ничего не знает. — И на этом спасибо.

— Дорогой, — мягко начал Тони, когда понял, что его сын не собирается продолжать разговор. Но Питер прервал его.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь, как лучше, — на грани истерики заговорил Питер. — Я тоже хочу, как лучше, пап. Но, пожалуйста, не надо. Не надо говорить со мной об этом… Я ему не скажу, ни слова не скажу, пап, даже намека не дам. Потому что последнее, что я хочу, это лишиться того, что уже имею.

Отцовские объятия пришлись так кстати, так что Питер, не раздумывая, уткнулся ему в плечо и резко замолчал. Он не хотел объяснять, что так ранит его сердце, что каждый раз, когда Джеймс зовет его ребенком, шкетом, папенькиным сынком, ему хочется научиться ничего не чувствовать, потому что это до невозможного больно — когда знаешь, что следующий шаг просто невозможен.

И как бы Питер не уставал стоять у закрытой двери, он всё равно возвращался — смотрел на Джеймса, болтал с ним, ловил улыбки и взгляды, удивлялся, когда тот задавал самые простые вопросы.

_Дрожал, когда Джим вновь спрашивал о разбитом сердце._

— И вот зачем он такой тебе сдался? — спросил Тони, поцеловав его в макушку, и пригладил волосы.

— А зачем я ему такой? — с перерывами на вздохи, ответил Питер. Тони решил, что здесь стоит промолчать.

После неловкого разговора и таких же посиделок с отцом, Питер решил, что стоит вернуться в комнату. Ему все еще было сложно стоять на ногах, спина болела, и, должно быть, цвела синяками еще хуже, чем руки. Он шел медленно, осторожно держался за стенку, как будто боялся упасть, зная, что такого никогда не случится.

Толкнув дверь, он привычно вошел в комнату и тут же услышал, как звонит его телефон. А потом столкнулся взглядом с Джеймсом, который сжимал в руке звонящий смартфон. Питер не мог даже представить, что когда-нибудь случится такое. Испугавшись, он резко схватил рюкзак со всяким барахлом и выбежал из комнаты, по пути надев веб-шутеры.

И вся боль, сильно нывшая после битвы, мигом исчезла. Её сменили страх и отчаяние. Он слышал, как Джеймс звал его по имени, но не откликался. Добравшись до первого попавшегося окна, Питер разбил его ногами и вылетел на улицу, цепляясь паутиной за близко стоящие дома.

На крики Барнса сбежались все. А он стоял, беспомощно смотря на дыру в окне, и сжимал в руках несчастный телефон Питера.

_Пропущенный вызов_  
** _Я люблю тебя_ **

— Что ты сделал с моим сыном? — первым делом поинтересовался Старк, рявкнув на Джеймса.

— Ничего… Я просто ему позвонил.

***

Еще час назад Питер позвонил отцу и сообщил, что с ним всё в порядке. На этот раз из закрытого бара. Пришлось ненадолго отключить сигнализацию, но это того стоило. Теперь он сидел на факеле Статуи Свободы и наблюдал за мерцающим рождественскими огнями Нью-Йорком. Сегодня сочельник, а значит, прошло четыре дня с тех пор, как он трусливо сбежал из дома, разбив окно.

Вместо рождественского ужина у него сегодня одиночные посиделки под снегом. Так себе замена, учитывая прогноз погоды. Питер лишь надеялся, что метеорологи, как обычно, ошиблись, потому что перспектива отморозить себе ноги его совершенно не радовала.

Он бы предпочел лежать на диване, чувствуя запах имбирного печенья с кокосом, которое обычно пекла Наташа, наблюдать за Вандой, прячущей подарки под елку, видеть, как его родители милуются под омелой, и болтать с Джеймсом о рождественских фильмах, а перед сном включить «Рождественскую историю» и смеяться над непутевыми детьми. Уснуть на диване в гостиной, а проснуться уже в своей спальне, отдаленно вспоминая, как Джеймс относил его туда.

— Питер?

Он вздрогнул, услышав знакомый голос, подскочил на месте и едва успел зацепиться паутиной за кривые ограждения, чудом не свалившись вниз. Вздохнув, он опустил взгляд и увидел, как металлическая рука сжимает его поперек груди.

Джеймс осторожно снял его с ограждения, усадил на пол, а потом стащил рюкзак с плеч и стал в нем копаться. Питер радовался, что не успел снять костюм и сейчас чувствовал себя немного увереннее, чем должен был.

Барнс вытащил парочку бумажных пакетов и какой-то непонятный сверток, затем закрыл молнию и положил рюкзак рядом с Питером.

— Садись, — сказал он, кивнув на рюкзак. — Пока всё что можно себе не отморозил. Вот, это ужин. Не такой роскошный, как дома, конечно, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Как ты сюда забрался? — первым делом поинтересовался Питер. Сев на рюкзак, он почувствовал тепло, а потом Джеймс накрыл его пледом.

— И только это тебя волнует? — Барнс не останавливался ни на секунду: вот он уже натягивал над ними какую-то ткань, похожую на тент, а потом положил под вытянутые ноги Питера свою куртку.

— Есть ещё пара вопросов.

— Ты в курсе, что твои родители с ума сходят?

— Да, папа орал на меня сегодня, когда я позвонил.

— Стив места себе не находит, — продолжил Джеймс, поставив слева от Питера штатив, на котором закрепил свой телефон. — А Старк молчит, как партизан, и буравит меня злым взглядом, так что, как я понимаю, он в курсе, почему ты сбежал.

— Ну да, — Питер поежился, когда Джеймс вдруг двинулся к нему и сел, прижавшись спиной к холодной изгороди. — Ты поэтому здесь?

— Нет, — легко ответил Барнс и улыбнулся. — Сегодня сочельник. Время этих дурацких рождественских фильмов. Смотрим «Эту замечательную жизнь». А ты ешь давай. Маску можешь не снимать.

Когда Джеймс сказал про маску, Питер почувствовал себя лучше. Они сидели вдвоем на факеле Статуи Свободы, ели еду на вынос («Ты купил это в индийском ресторане? Вот чокнутый!») и обсуждали фильм. Ему было тепло и хорошо, спокойно на душе, а этих четырех дней как будто и вовсе не было.

В середине фильма Питер почувствовал, как начинает засыпать, и Джеймс, как это бывало раньше, предложил ему свое плечо в качестве подушки. Ещё пять дней назад он и раздумывать бы не стал, просто положил бы голову на плечо и прикрыл глаза, но теперь все было по-другому.

Джеймс знал его тайну, и как бы Питер не пытался забыть об этом, у него не получалось.

— Спасибо, но я как-нибудь сам, — пробормотал он, и наклонил голову вправо, чтобы уж точно не уснуть на чужом плече.

— Это из-за того, что ты записал меня в телефонную книжку как «Я люблю тебя»? — прямо спросил Джеймс.

— И из-за этого тоже, — Питер кивнул и, согнув ноги в коленях, притянул их к груди, тут же уложив на них голову. — Ты не должен был этого знать. Ни ты, ни тем более папа.

— Ты мог бы мне и сказать, — почему-то шепотом сказал Джеймс. — Я думал, мы друзья.

— С друзьями не нянчатся, — фыркнул Питер, шмыгнув носом, краем глаза посмотрев на экран смартфона.

— Старк упоминал, что ты злился из-за того, что я так сказал. Прости. Ничего такого. Просто не люблю, когда Старк лезет к нам, а тогда у него прям была какая-то мания прийти и всё испортить.

Питер устремил свой взгляд прямо на Джеймса, на его розовые щеки, растрепанные ветром волосы, на губы. В том, что солдат это заметил, Пит не сомневался, но всё равно не отвернулся. Спрятавшись за маской, он считал, что может себе позволить любоваться любимым человеком.

— А что изменилось бы, если бы я сказал тебе?

— Ты же знаешь, — Джеймс сглотнул, — Старк убьет меня.

— Да, — Питер кивнул и отвернулся, снова вытянул ноги и прижался к изгороди спиной. — Он сам мне сказал об этом.

На минуту повисла тишина, и лишь невнятные фразы героев фильма доносились из хриплого динамика. Питер слышал, как бьется собственное сердце, а в голове гудели ненужные мысли. Эйфория от того, что Джеймс пришел не за ним, а просто к нему, чтобы посмотреть фильм, прошла.

— Питер, сними маску, — тихо попросил Джеймс.

— Что?

— Пожалуйста, сними маску.

— Тебе надо, ты и снимай.

Джеймс улыбнулся. Потянувшись к Питеру, он зацепил пальцами края маски и осторожно стал её стягивать. Ждал, что Питер его остановит, передумает или просто разозлится, но ничего такого не случилось.

Откинув маску в сторону, Джеймс провел рукой по волосам Пита, приглаживая их, поймал любопытный, изучающий взгляд, пальцами коснулся губ и почувствовал мокрый кончик языка. А потом двинулся ближе и прижался своими губами, целуя Питера.

Поцелуй вышел ласковый, осторожный, медленный. Питер цеплялся за Джеймса, сжимая руками предплечья и хотел получить от него всё, что мог. Поцелуй одурманивал, но ему было всё равно. После такого можно и ноги себе отморозить, а можно и просто умереть, зная, что это уже никогда не повторится.

— Хватит, — Джеймс оттолкнул Питера, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть и не сможет остановиться. — Не искушай меня.

— Что это было? — Питер тяжело выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Рождественский подарок. И я надеюсь получить что-нибудь в ответ.

Питер грустно улыбнулся, а потом снова поцеловал Джеймса. Потому что ему было мало, ему хотелось получить еще и еще, потому что он чувствовал, что это была единственная возможность. Он снова вцепился в предплечья, чувствовал металлические пальцы на своем боку и думал, что никогда этого не забудет: рождество, снег, фильм о любви и эти несколько поцелуев.

В этот раз Питер остановился сам, боясь перегнуть палку.

— Полегчало? — Джеймс привалился спиной к ограждению, взглянул на экран смартфона и понял, что понятия не имеет, что там происходит.

— Немного, — Питер кивнул, облизав губы. — Спасибо.

***

— Боже мой, Питер, — Старк подскочил на месте, а потом ринулся к сыну и стал его обнимать, не обращая внимания на стоявшего за его спиной Барнса. — Слава богу, с тобой всё в порядке. Посмотри на меня. Как ты?

— Всё хорошо, пап.

Тони положил руки на щеки Питера, внимательно оглядел всё его лицо и шею и никак не желал выпускать его из объятий. Над ухом уже жужжал Стив, но Тони ласково посылал его куда подальше.

— Джим помог мне, — продолжил Питер.

— И вы теперь…

— Нет, — помотал головой Питер, перебив отца. — Он просто мне помог. Можно, я приму душ? Хочется быть чистым к ужину. Ужин ведь будет?

— Конечно, будет, — улыбнулся Стив. — Индейка почти готова.

Выпутавшись из объятий отца, Питер так же крепко обнял Стива. Прижался к груди и закрыл глаза, выравнивая сбившееся от нервов дыхание. Тони, уставший просто смотреть, решил, что можно устроить семейные объятия и обнял Питера вместе со Стивом. Пит должен знать, что в семье его всегда готовы поддержать, чтобы ни случилось. Будь то драка с огромным зеленым монстром или глупая влюбленность в человека, который гораздо старше.

Наблюдавший за этим чудесным воссоединением Джеймс отвел взгляд в сторону. Когда Питер наконец смог выбраться их крепких объятий и ушел, Старк вдруг переключил все свое внимание на стоявшего в тени Барнса.

— Что ты ему сказал? — поинтересовался Тони, прищурившись.

— Ничего, — Джеймс пожал плечами. — Ничего особенного. Просто поговорил.

— Не думай, что это что-то меняет, — фыркнул Старк. — Я буду присматривать за тобой.

— А я-то наивно полагал услышать хотя бы «спасибо», — выдохнул Джеймс и, не желая слушать разглагольствования Старка, пошел в свою комнату. Давно пора было так сделать.

— Ты испортил мне сына, между прочим, — крикнул Старк вдогонку.

— Спасибо, что вернул его, — благодарно отозвался Стив, и Джеймс был уверен, что сейчас он с осуждением смотрел на мужа.

Но ему было уже все равно, ведь всё, о чем он мог думать, это те несколько поцелуев, которые они с Питером подарили друг другу на Рождество.


End file.
